


Hats at the Bus Stop.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [206]
Category: South Park
Genre: Crack, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Sentient Hats, Sentient Objects, Stenny - Freeform, Swapped Personalities, fluff?, kenman - Freeform, ships, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Just a typical morning in South Park... For the boys’ hats, who are sentient for some reason and have different yet familiar personalities to their owners.





	Hats at the Bus Stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I swapped all the boys’ personalities, then applied them to their now-sentient hats/hood. Kyle’s ushanka is sort of Kenny, Cartman’s beanie (?) is Stan, Kenny’s hood is Cartman and Stan’s bobble hat is Kyle. 
> 
> Don’t ask why they’re all into Ushanka instead of Hoodie. I honestly have no idea.

Just like every other wintry morning in South Park, four typical (?) 10-year-old boys stand at the bus stop arguing about some miscellaneous topic. Atop their heads are three colourful hats and one bright orange hood.

“Hey, Yellow~ Have you considered my offer yet?” Ushanka asked the yellow-topped beanie flirtatiously. Yellow immediately blushed and tried not to throw up on his owner’s head. 

“N-no!” Shit. Too late for that. Fortunately hats didn’t really eat, so the puke was just a couple of balls of fluff.

“God, you’re so fucking obvious Yellow.” Hoodie rolled his non-existent eyes, half-mocking and half genuinely pissed off because he liked Ushanka too. 

“Shut up, Hoodie! Let him do what he wants.” Bobble Hat snapped from the end of the line. Almost instantly the pair got into a huge fight while Ushanka went back to silently reading hat porn magazines and Yellow awkwardly stood there trying to mitigate the conflict between his friends while simultaneously gawking at Ushanka. 

Meanwhile, the four boys were completely oblivious to their hats’/hood’s squabbles and continued to blindly continue with their own conversation. Such was a typical day in South Park.

“Can you guys shut up?” Ushanka muttered from over his magazine. Yellow and Hoodie immediately stopped, blushing heavily, while Bobble Hat rolled his eyes and wondered why those guys liked Ushanka instead of him. From what he’d gathered, the boys underneath them had the same personalities but the wrong way round, with a weirdly similar relationship dynamic too. His and Yellow’s boys were very clearly into Ushanka’s boy while the other one didn’t really give a fuck. Funny how Ushanka was still the one everyone was into even though he appeared to have Hoodie’s person’s personality.

“Quit spacing out, Bobble! We’re leaving.” Hoodie snapped as his boy climbed onto the bus. Bobble Hat shook his head softly and followed. Yellow talked to him on the bus ride as usual, while Hoodie huffed about random shit to Ushanka, who ignored him in favour of his magazine. 

Yep. Just a typical day in South Park. Nothing to see here.

**Author's Note:**

> Sentient object crackfics are my favourites (to write. I’ve never actually seen anyone else do this in fanfiction, but I’d like to.)
> 
> Prompt- South Park but the hats are sentient and have swapped personalities.
> 
> Original Number- 111.
> 
> I like that I got prompt 111 on day 22 (of July).


End file.
